Professions
Description Originally the SWG skill system was composed of a list of 32 professions, that were broken up into 4 different branches and 4 boxes on each branch. Instead of taking a small approach to the whole skill system, were breaking it up into subdivisions. Everything will follow a general class of similar abilities related to specific tasks that are carried out throughout the game. These skills do not define your profession of any kind, in fact it is put in place to encourage a variety of combatants and crafters to follow a more non-linear approach to their character's development. This will allow us to simplify certain sections of the game that seemed to only take up space in the skill branches, and condense them all in one location, then expand upon them, increasing grind-time and more involvement in the player's overall abilities. This also leaves room to plot-specific abilities that may appear on such rare occasions, such as dark-jedi players finding ancient sith hieroglyphs that unlock a new ability as well as dig deeper into another possible avenue for them to venture into Profession/Title Certification Professions and Titles are not bestowed upon players until they reach a set of achievments set aside for that particular profession & rank, this particularly takes place in the crafts, however for combatant classes, professions will be pursued by questline in which they will be set to carry out any specific set of orders set by the trainer, each profession has their own benefits at their rank, that benefit the play-style the player assmes to pursue. New Skills & Abilities In this new version of galaxies, players will experience a whole new way to interact in the world. There will be a significant addition to the already made abilities, allowing players to fully interact with the environment around them. Unfortunately we hate to use the word 'iconic' due to OBVIOUS reasons, however, players will have more of an active roll within their own proffession making each and every one exponentially valuable in almost every situation. The intended by-product should lead to a much more intensified grouping experience. Seeing how there are visual limitations at hand for what can be done (animation-wise) some will simply be reused and seen much more often than you normally would. This is an unfortunate result, however with each and every new skill, the intention is to switch up combat for veteran players, it is also to force a more strategic look at combat forcing players to observe their opponent(s) instead of a simple hack n slash as we have always been used to. It is unsure what the feedback of this style of gameplay will be, but will be looked at as a "fixed" issue. Seeing as "The New Era" will support sub-classing for more specific combat styles, the variety of combat will be much more of a mystery, we want to give Star Wars some major justice by showing that every individual will be very different from one another, and it will be unknown what exactly what their threat level is until combat actually takes place, playing on players pride and confidence as a part of combat itself. This plays into the overall goal to make players have more personality with their characters and interact with one another accordingly.